VanossGaming
'''VanossGaming '''is a popular YouTube Gamer that plays a variety of games with his own personal commentary. His real name is Evan Fong. Vanoss was born on May 31st 1992. His channel mainly consists of comedy commentary gaming, which has helped him amass more than 10 million subscribers in 3 years. His subscriber and view count is rising massively, gaining about 12,000 - 25,000 subscribers a day. They are extremely popular and at one point, he was gaining more subscribers than the Most Subscribed YouTube Channels of all Time, PewDiePie. He has also been compared to PewDiePie, as they both have a similar style of gaming... Channel Vanoss is known to have a large group of friends and his videos rarely contain content without a friend involved or of playing a game with story, instead it's mostly of his friends and him having fun & messing around. Most of his gaming content consist of multiplayer games like GTA V and Gmod. His large circle of friends include: Lui Calibre, H2O Delirious, I AM WILDCAT, Moo Snuckel, DathiDeNogla, Mr Sark, Silent Droid, BasicallyIDoWrk, Mini Ladd, fourzer0seven, Racingcatz, BigJigglyPanda, Terroriser, CaRtOoNz, missesmae, MeowMichelle and MsHeartAttack, and Ohmwreker. He has also played with, Sp33dy, Syndicate, SeaNanners, and MinnesotaBurns at one point in time. VanossGaming is a fast growing channel and one of the top 10 fastest growing channels on Youtube. He has met Syndicate, Seananners and TmarTn in real life as well. Although not confirmed, he is close with YouTuber H2O Delirious, with many fans calling them best friends. He is known to have one of the best well edited videos on YouTube. An interesting thing to note about his channel is, unlike other big YouTube Channels, like Pewdiepie, JennaMarbles, or Smosh, who are known to have a rather rabid fanbase as well as intense arguments in the comment section with haters & fans alike, the VanossGaming fanbase is one of the most, if not the most, positive fanbases on YouTube. Vanoss' comment sections are filled with positive & friendly feedback and discussions, with arguments rarely breaking out. This is extraordinarily unusual for a YouTube Channel exceeding 10 million subscribers, indicating that Vanoss does a good job of delivering a positive upbeat aura for his viewers. Before Vanoss and evolution Before Vanoss was on YouTube. There were great channels like Speedyw03/Vanoss' idol. Kilplixism/Kilplix N' Friends, friends with Criken Great Left 4 Dead content because 2010 was the time Left 4 Dead was at its peak of its population. StraightupKnives friends with Speedy, they rarely play anymore sadly. And those were some of the most popular channels to watch back in the day. Most of these channels are dead now. 3/4 The Pewdiepie impact that happened in the beginning of 2014 was the reason why the channels died or became less popular. Pewdiepie impact was the time after PewDiePie became #1 and was battling YoutubeSpotlight for the #1 spot. During this time it brought older channels to their knees trying to maintain their sub rate and views. Although the newer channels after 2010 or started to produce videos in 2010 were't effected as much. They joined the impact but growing little less than PewDiePie. In the time Vanoss and PewDiePie and YoutubeSpotlight were the ones growing the fastest averaging 30-200k subs a day. After it was over, YouTube changed. Older channels were effected too much. Personal Life Vanoss is half Korean and half Chinese and was born and raised in Canada. He claims that he loved hockey and used to play. However, Vanoss has stated that he wants to make quality hockey videos in the future. Vanoss only revealed his face in a few videos, but his GTA V character greatly resembles him in real life. He is known to be a very calm guy as well as a great joker, but as much as he enjoys messing around, when Vanoss plays seriously, he is quite experienced. Trivia * According to Socialblade.com, VanossGaming is planned to have around 45.5 million subscribers by year 2020 with around 13.5 billion views. If he keeps this trend up by 2022, he'll be the #2 biggest channel on YouTube alongside other big YouTubers like PewDiePie, HolaSoyGerman, JackSepticEye, and Markiplier * Vanoss was featured in WatchMojo's TopX in the category of Top 10 Let's Play Youtube Channels taking the #2 spot, just beaten by PewDiePie, while most of his friends occupy the "Honorable Mentions" Category. He was also Nominated for "Trending Gamer" in The Game Awards 2014. * In one of his QnA videos, he said that he got the name Vanoss from his father who was into cars. The car that Evan states he got it from was a BMW car and which he got the name "vanoss" which was a part for the car. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Eleven Million Subscribers